


With Your Eyes

by running2u



Series: Blinding Love [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:04:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/running2u/pseuds/running2u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment he saw someone like him. He found his life again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Your Eyes

_ _

 

* * *

 

 

_“Excuse me?”_

_A loud gasp escaped from his lips since he was completely shocked by the sudden light tap on his shoulder._

_Very slowly, he took three steps backwards while silently thanking the male behind him._

_“Ah, yeah. Sorry, I was zoning out.” He apologized and turned his body around to see the stranger. “May I… help… you?”_

_He was stunned._

_“Yeah, can you… help me to cross this road? I’m… quite afraid.”_

_“S-sure…”_

_So he did help the stranger._

_He took the male by his hand, holding it firmly and they crossed the road together._

_“Thank you.” The male said, hand was still being held by him. “I feel protected when you held me like that. But, I’m okay now.”_

_“O-oh! S-sorry.” He released the latter’s hand right away and got flustered when he heard him chuckle softly. “Y-you are welcome.”_

_“Alright, have a nice day. I’ll get going now.”_

_“W-wait!” He caught the male’s wrist before he even could turn his body around. “I need to know your name.”_

_“Oh... sure. My name is… Cho Kyuhyun.”_

_He smiled and took his hand for a handshake. “Lee Donghae.”_

_“Nice to meet you, Lee Donghae ssi. But, I really have to go now.”_

_“Kyuhyun ssi. Do you… want to go out with me?”_

_He received a kick right on his shin after that._

 

“Why are you laughing?”

Donghae was startled to hear his boyfriend suddenly yell at him. He didn’t realize that the younger male had entered their shared bedroom. “Nothing.” He said as he shifted to the side to make a space for the latter.

“Tell me.” His boyfriend demanded.

Donghae was silent for awhile as he watched his lover laying his body beside him.

“Just... someone.” He lied while watching his boyfriend’s expression become sour. “Jealous?” Donghae teased.

“I’m not. You know already that heaven will reject you if you hurt someone like me.”

“Why so serious?” He got a slap on his chest and it made Donghae laugh really hard. “You are so cute and violence. I couldn’t believe that you ever rejected this handsome creature by kicking him on the shin.”

“Who cares if you are handsome?” There was a moment of silence before his lover exclaimed an ‘oh!’ loudly. “Were you recalling the time when we first met?”

“Yes, Cho Kyuhyun ssi.”

“You should just tell me before.” Kyuhyun pouted.

“I love it when you get jealous, so...” Donghae smiled and started to stroke the younger male’s cheek. His eyes never left Kyuhyun’s ones. “Let’s sleep?”

Kyuhyun nodded his head and then shifted closer against him. Donghae watched his lover close his eyes silently as he lessened the gap between their faces.

“I know you are staring at me. Stop it.”

Donghae smiled. “I can’t. I think… I’m addicted.”

“Nice word. Seriously, you should sleep. You have to go to hospital in early morning tomorrow, Doctor Lee.”

“Alright, I get it.” Donghae kissed his forehead and went to sleep, holding the younger male in his arms.

 

 

_“Are you sure with this, Doctor Lee?” His colleague asked as he waited for his confirmation to inject the syringe into his skin._

_Donghae nodded his head firmly. “Yeah.”_

_The other took a deep breath and then pulled the syringe away, “I… c-can’t.”_

_“Hyukjae. We discussed it already.”_

_“Is there any way—”_

_His friend bit his lip, looking very worried and stressed right now._

_“Relax, Hyuk. I asked you for this because Doctor Choi told me to.” Donghae gave him a light pat on his shoulder to calm him down._

_“Okay.”_

 

“I want to know about Rome. Tell me!”

Kyuhyun suddenly linked his arm with Donghae’s and pulled the male close to him. They continued walking around the park, enjoying the air in the morning.

“Someone is excited?” Donghae laughed as he rested his head against Kyuhyun’s. “You will like everything about it.”

“Is it that good? You want me to go there?” Kyuhyun chuckled.

“Why not?” Donghae smiled a little while staring at his lover.

“Stop staring. You know I don’t really like it when you do that.” Donghae didn’t say anything and just continued what he was currently doing. “I hate it! Do you always need me to repeat that for you!?” Kyuhyun let out an irritated growl and pulled his hand away.

He sighed and apologized right away knowing that his love was really mad at him right now. “I’m sorry.”

“You do understand why I’m being like this, right?”

Donghae cursed at himself mentally for making Kyuhyun’s eyes teary. He pulled the younger male right away for a hug and apologized again. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too for shouting at you.” Kyuhyun was sobbing a little but he still hugged the male back. “Aren’t people watching us right now?”

“Yes.”

Kyuhyun pinched Donghae’s skin a little, “It’s embarrassing then.”

“No, not at all.” Donghae smiled and tightened the hug even more. “Are you hungry? I will cook you beef soup.”

“Cool.”

 

“Come with me, I want you to taste the soup.” He took Kyuhyun’s hand and carefully led the male to the kitchen. He spooned the broth and cooled it down first before feeding it to his lover. “Here, taste it.”

“Can you put some black pepper a little bit more?”

“Yes, honey.”

Donghae heard Kyuhyun’s laugh at that.

When his cooking was perfect already, according to his lover’s tongue, Donghae served everything on the table for them. Kyuhyun looked really impatient right now because he kept pouting his lips.

“Are you done preparing?” He asked.

“Almost.” Donghae heard Kyuhyun sigh but he just smiled. “Okay, let’s eat.” Donghae announced as he gave the spoon to the younger male.

“I will do the dish for today.”

“I will watch you wash the dishes then.”

“Is my doctor has a lot of free time or is he just slacking off?” Kyuhyun was being sarcastic but Donghae just laughed it off.

Once their dinner finished, Donghae cleaned the table right away and brought the dirty dishes to the sink. After that, he helped Kyuhyun to put the apron and the rubber glove before he sat back again to his chair to watch his lover washing the dishes.

“You won’t get mad if I’m staring at you like this, right?” Donghae asked, just in case. Seeing Kyuhyun shake his head, he cheered happily.

10 minutes later…

“Are you still there, Hae?” No answer. Kyuhyun sighed loudly, disappointed. “At least he told me if he went---OH! DONGHAE! Oh My God, you surprised me!”

“Your back looks so nice and it asks to be hugged, so...” Donghae released a moan as he embraced Kyuhyun tighter. “You smell nice.”

“Why did you do that-- Ouch!”

“What’s wrong!?” Donghae quickly pulled away from the hug to look at Kyuhyun. He hissed after seeing his lover’s finger bleed and washed it right away.

“I don’t know there is a knife there. I’m okay.”

“No, it’s my fault. I forgot to put it somewhere else. I’m sorry, Kyuhyun.”

“Donghae. I’m okay. It’s just a small cut.”

He looked at Kyuhyun for a moment and then released a nervous sigh. “Let’s get your wound treated first.”

Donghae then led Kyuhyun to sit on the dining chair before he went to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. Once he returned to the kitchen, Donghae pulled the chair beside the younger male and sat there. Carefully, he cleaned the wound first with the cotton before patching the band aid on it.

“Thanks.” Kyuhyun thanked with a smile.

“I want a kiss as my reward.”

The younger male nodded his head before closing his eyes.

Donghae slowly leaned his face closer and then he pressed his lips towards Kyuhyun’s for a chaste kiss.

_Wait a little longer, okay?_

 

_“How is the result?”_

_“Well, they verified it.” Doctor Choi answered him and Donghae’s face brightened right away. “But, for you—”_

_“Don’t mention it. He will be okay.”_

_Doctor Choi nodded his head as he patted Donghae’s shoulder to comfort him._

_“Alright, I will see my patient now. Have a nice day, Hae.”_

_“You too, Won.”_

 

“Oh, they verified it already? Really?” Kyuhyun sounded really excited and sad at the same time. “But, what are you going to do without me?”

“Is that a joke?” Donghae stood up and threw a stone to the lake in front of them. “I’m a bit offended.” He added as he turned around to see his lover.

Kyuhyun laughed. “I’m not joking! You are super clingy to me after all.”

“Really? Look who is talking.”

The younger male didn’t answer. He then stood up and hugged him suddenly. Donghae looked surprised but he couldn’t help but smile at Kyuhyun’s sudden affection.

“Of course... But, don’t worry about me, I’ll be okay.”

“I know that. That’s why we agreed on this.” Donghae hugged him back and kissed his boyfriend’s temple. He let his lips linger there for a moment.

“But, I won’t see you again for a long time after that, right?” Kyuhyun asked with a sad tone.

Donghae cleared his throat. “How many days left again?”

“One month.”

“Don’t worry.” He whispered to the younger male’s ear. “I—”

“Oh my God! It’s raining! Donghae, let’s take shelter!”

“Wait a moment.” Donghae quickly removed his jacket and gave it to Kyuhyun. “Use my jacket to cover your head okay? And then get on my back.” With that he stood in front of him with his back facing Kyuhyun and bent his body down. “Hurry up!”

“W-What? It’s okay I can walk.”

Donghae shook his head as he stood up again, his back still facing Kyuhyun. He took his lover’s hands and draped it over his shoulders. “C’mon.” He signaled Kyuhyun to get on his hip by giving a light tap on Kyuhyun’s butt. His lover finally complied. “Ouch! You are so heavy!” Donghae commented and got hit on his chest but he still continued walking to search a place for sheltering.

_We will see the world together, I promise you._

 

“Can I ask you something?”

“Aren’t you going to ask the same question again, Kyuhyun?” Donghae shifted his head a little to be more comfortable resting it on the younger male’s lap.

“W-why… me?”

“What’s wrong if I chose you? Really now…” Donghae tried hard not to get mad after hearing the same question again. His lover was thinking too much sometimes. “You mean life to me. Let’s not discuss this anymore, okay?”

“You told me that I saved your life. Is that the reason? But… when did I… ever…”

“Every day, every time… Every minute and second of my life…” Donghae then sighed as he sat up. “Cho Kyuhyun. You are seriously perfect in my eyes.” Kyuhyun was biting his lip now, trying to hold back his tears. “Why are you asking this again, Kyuhyun?”

“Because… I’m not going to hear those kind words about me anymore. Am I right?”

“Silly.” Donghae chuckled as he pulled Kyuhyun to lean his head against his shoulder. “I’m going to say it ever day, don’t worry.”

“Hae ah.”

“Hmm?”

“I think… I’m not ready yet. I’m afraid.”

Donghae’s breath hitched, his chest was hurting. “Why?”

“It’s... hard to explain. This feeling is haunting me. Are you h-hiding something, Hae ah?”

“I’m not.”

“Promise me something then? And I will wait for you to see me again.” Kyuhyun was holding his hand really tightly.

“I promise that you will see the whole world together with me. It won’t be impossible anymore.”

Kyuhyun let out a sob and answered. “Cool.”

 

 

_“The plane is ready by tomorrow.” Hyukjae said, looking anywhere but Donghae. “We prepared everything already, just like you requested.”_

_“That’s great. I’m so thankful.” He smiled to his best friend. “I’m going to be bald already.”_

_“Yeah, you are ugly.”_

_They laughed contentedly at the joke. “Kyuhyun will be disappointed if he sees me.”_

_“That’s not funny. You know he won’t.” Donghae smiled at that. His eyes were sad.”Just- Just c-cry.”_

_So Donghae did._

 

“Hae ah?”

“Hmm…”

“Did you cut your hair?” Kyuhyun asked as he caressed Donghae’s head.

“Yeah.” He answered before taking the younger male’s hand and kissed its back. “You look so beautiful tonight, Kyuhyun.”

His lover smiled as he circled his arms around Donghae’s neck. “I miss you so much.” He whispered those words before pulling Donghae down and kissed him right on the lips. “This is the last day.”

“I will make it last forever.” Donghae breathed in Kyuhyun’s scent.

“Did you turn the lamp off already?”

“Yes.” Donghae lied. “So, can I?”

Kyuhyun kissed his lips again for the last time before nodding his head. “Make me yours tonight.”

Donghae breathed in anxiously before leaning down to kiss the younger male long and hard on his mouth. His thumb was caressing his side very affectionately. A moan escaped Kyuhyun’s lips when Donghae sneaked his hand into his sweater, caressing his abdomen.

 “I love you.”

The doctor said as he entered Kyuhyun. The male under him could only moan while holding his body close to him. Donghae waited for Kyuhyun to get adjusted first. When the younger male nodded his head, he started to thrust his hips while showering the latter’s face with kisses.

“H-hae… Donghae.”

He heard Kyuhyun cried out his name and he really loved that. The warm feeling filled his heart and brought the male to the brink of a breakdown.

So Donghae let the tears to fall but he was trying hard not to sob.

“You look… so… beautiful.”

“Ngh! w-wha— Fuck! I’m c-close!”

“Together, Hyun.”

_To be with you forever, I’m sorry that I should let you go._

 

“Good morn—”

_Don’t call my name to know that I’m not by your side when you wake up today._

“Donghae? Donghae!”

_Don’t look for me, because you will never find me and I’m afraid that you will get hurt later._

“Where are you now? Answer me!”

_Don’t get angry that I’m leaving without telling you first._

“Yah! You should bid me a goodbye at least, you asshole!”

_Don’t cry._

“Donghae!”

_I’m going now._

“Don’t leave me! I lied to you, I don’t want this!”

_Please take care of yourself._

_Please don’t get yourself hurt._

“Donghae!”

_Don’t be afraid, you are stronger than me._

_But I’m getting weaker. I’m not confident anymore to protect you._

“Please, comeback. I need you.”

_I’m doing my best right now._

_You shall do your best too without me._

“I’m afraid to be in the darkness alone.”

_Everything will be okay._

_And we will see the world together soon._

_\- Donghae_

6 months later…

“Hyuk, can I ask you something?” Kyuhyun stopped his wheel chair all of sudden.

“Sure. What is it, Kyu?”

“Where is Donghae? You told him about my eyes surgery, right?”

“A-ah. That—”

“We have to look for him first—”

“Kyuhyun. Doctor Choi is waiting for us. Let’s go.”

“B-but—”

Hyukjae didn’t say anything after that. His voice would surely betray him.

 

 

“Okay, Kyuhyun ssi. I will remove the bandage slowly and you have to wait for my words before you could open your eyes, understand?” Doctor Choi explained.

Kyuhyun nodded his head eagerly.

“Is Donghae here already?”

“Yes, he is.” Hyukjae answered right away. “Just focus on what Doctor Choi asked you first.”

“Okay. I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s alright.” Doctor Choi assured him. “I will open the bandage now, Kyuhyun ssi.”

Kyuhyun clasped his hands together tightly. He was feeling nervous, excited and worried the same time. Finally, after these years, he had his sight back. He knew that a lot of things had changed already with him. But Kyuhyun wasn’t afraid anymore. Everything would be okay.

“Can I…?” Kyuhyun asked. “Donghae, shall I open my eyes now?”

A click sound was heard before Kyuhyun could hear the voice that he missed so much.

“Doctor Choi and I will be waiting outside.” Hyukjae gave Kyuhyun a light pat on his shoulder before exiting the room with Doctor Choi.

_“Hi, Kyuhyun. Don’t open your eyes yet. I have something to say.”_

Kyuhyun understood right away. His heart was hurting so bad, he felt cheated, but he nodded his head nonetheless. “O-okay.”

 _"Umh, well… I’m confused.”_ Kyuhyun could hear the male’s awkward laugh and he couldn’t help but smile a little. _“How are you? Is everything fine with you? Did you get hurt somewhere when I wasn’t around you?”_

“I’m… f-fine.”

_“I hope you are always fine. As for me, you know that I’m not okay. I went to America to get a cancer treatment. I did everything already so I could get healed._

_But, time didn’t let me._

_But, it’s okay now. It doesn’t hurt anymore, Hyun ah.”_

Kyuhyun slowly opened his eyes.

He let out a loud gasp. He felt choked. He couldn’t breathe properly.

He clasped his hands tighter since the pain inside his heart was getting more unbearable.

_"Thank you, Kyuhyun. You had came to me _that day,_  asking for my help when I was about to end my life there. You has saved me._

_And I’m always grateful that I’ve met you… that my heart chose to love you._

_Thank you, love."_

 Kyuhyun's body was shaking uncontrollably.

_"So, do you like my last gift? You can open your eyes now. Or… you did it already? Brat!_

_Hyun ah, I’m sorry that you have to see Hyukjae’s laptop instead of a Lee Donghae right now._

_I really want to be there with you. I really want it._

_But, I can’t._ ”

“B-but… y-you’ve promised—” A loud sob was coming out from his lips. Kyuhyun could only swallow the rest of his words.

_“So, I decided to record my voice two months ago and sent the file to Hyukjae. I couldn’t record a video because… my doctor prohibited me. But I really wanted to do that._

_Aish, I should just ignore his words, shouldn’t I?”_

“Idiot.”

_“Hyun, ah! Let’s go somewhere! Let’s see the world together!_

_You and me, only.”_

Kyuhyun mindlessly nodded his head. His sobbing was getting louder.

_“No need to be afraid now._

_Your world isn’t dark anymore._

_I love you.”_

“I… D-Donghae…”

 

_Thank you for the gift. Your eyes are indeed beautiful._

_Now, every time I look at the mirror, I know that you are seeing me through them._

_So, I will go to see the world with you._

_With your eyes…_

_I will see them for you._

-  _Kyuhyun_

 

He folded the paper and put it down after reading it loudly in front of the tombstone. He was glad that he could read them clearly without getting choked by his tears.

“I’ll get going now, Donghae. Please, rest in peace.”

Kyuhyun bid his goodbye for the last time. He bowed his body deeply and kept his position like that for a little longer while wiping the tears on his cheeks.

It hurt. But he should let it go now.

Donghae wasn’t leaving him completely.

He was living in Kyuhyun instead.

**Author's Note:**

> lololol


End file.
